


High School AU

by fightmefairy



Series: Our OC's [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightmefairy/pseuds/fightmefairy
Summary: This is a high school au for Jeremy and Victor that I started writing and never got the motivation to finish. I had a bunch of ideas for what would happen in this little au which I’ll probably write out in little paragraph form. This first part is very much not done.
Series: Our OC's [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536754
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Highschool. Four straight years of adults with too much of a power trip, trying to teach teenagers about the real world in the most inaccurate way possible. Among these halls lived a breeding ground to make all sorts of messed up adults. Too much competition. A clear class divide. Not to mention the classrooms themselves were separated by academic ability. Jeremy would never come here if he could. Knowledge was something he valued but being pushed, shoved, and tripped made coming to school seem less and less appealing. But it was a dry, clean building even if it was filled with assholes. 

Jeremy walked through the halls, head turned down and body pulled into himself. The more he avoided people, the more they avoided him. At least that’s how he hoped it would be. 

“Watch where you’re going, freak!” the overly confident sophomore pushed into Jeremy, causing a gaggle of giggles to abrupt from his friend group. The books Jeremy was holding fell to the ground and scattered. He bit his tongue as he bent down to pick them up. No need to get snippy and start to gather even more attention. The group seemed unsatisfied with Jeremy’s reaction and he hoped they would move among. But every time Jeremy hoped for something the opposite happened. 

Just as Jeremy wrapped a hand around his books, another shove came his way and he fell to the side . Jeremy tried to hold back the small pained noise that slipped past his lips as he hit the ground. Just because Jeremy was used to being shoved around didn;t mean it didn’t hurt any less every time. “Dead eyed freak! Go back to hell where you belong,” the prideful sophomore spit out his insults to Jeremy. Unlike physical pain, Jeremy learned how to suppress the sting of any words people said to him. 

“Whoa, whoa. Back off. Leave him be,” a loud voice boomed over Jeremy. Jeremy rolled his eyes. It must have been a new substitute who hadn’t yet heard about him. “Don’t let me catch you doing that shit. I will get Coach to bench you for the whole season.”

“Sorry, Victor,” the teen mumbled and shuffled his feet before scrambling off with his group of friends. 

“Sophomores. I swear they think they own the place,” Victor sighed and bent down to help Jeremy up. He wrapped his hand around jeremy’s arm and lifted him up. “Dude, are you okay?”

Jeremy quickly pulled his arm out of Victor’s grip. ‘Don’t touch me!” Jeremy snapped. Victor’s face looked shocked for a second before he bent down to pick up Jeremy’s fallen belongings. ‘I’m fine.” Jeremy softly added. No need to turn this guy against him. Even if he was being nice just to turn around and hurt Jeremy like the rest of them. 

“You really shouldn’t let them treat you like that. You’re so little they could break you. How old are you anyway?” Victor asked as he placed Jeremy;s books in his hand. 

“I’m fifteen,” Jeremy replied on impulse, mentally scolding himself for feeding into the conversation. 

“Ah shit. Sorry about that. You’re just so small,” Victor laughed loud and gut filled, like it was the joke of the century, “but seriously. Don’t let them push you around. If they mess with you again I’ll beat them hell out of them.”

“Victor come on! We got a meeting to get to,” a large football player wrapped an arm around Victor’s shoulder, pulling his head in close, “Vic, you shouldn’t be talking to this kid. They say he brutally murdered his entire family when he was just a little kid,” the guy harshly whispered into Victor’s ear. 

“Travis don’t be stupid. This kid would be in jail if that was true. Hey kid in jail?” Victor turned his head to Jeremy but only found an empty space in the busy hallway, “Great Trav you scared the poor kid off.” 

“Whatever! Forget about him. We really do have a meeting. Come on,” Travis pushed Victor away from him and began to walk to the locker room. Victor followed after him, looking behind himself one last time just to make sure he didn;t miss Jeremy before slipping inside of the gym. 

Jeremy walked out from behind the corner as he watched Victor enter the gym. There was no point in Victor getting to know Jeremy. And there was no point in Jeremy thinking that Victor was nice. He’ll just hurt Jeremy like the rest of them. It was only a matter of time before Victor’s head would be filled with the rumors about Jeremy that flooded the school. There wasn’t any time to dwell on that, Jeremy had a class to get to. 

The next day, Jeremy found his locker even more trashed then it normally was. It  
was filled to the brim with crude notes, obscenities decorated the door and as he opened his locker the hand was a thumbtack super glued to it making Jeremy stab himself to get it open. Slowly, Jeremy gathered the paper that weren’t his into a large pile at his feet. He just need to grab his things for the day, then he could go back to ignoring whatever the assholes did to his locker every as usual. There was no need to upset himself. Not that it would upset Jeremy. 

He grabbed his books and placed them in his book bag slinging the bag over his shoulders then lifted up the bundle of papers off the floor. Jeremy headed down the hall straightening the papers as he did. It would make the lives of the janitors easier. They did have to scrub the graffiti off his locker everyday. Might as well be semi generous. Jeremy rounded the corner only to be met with a group of sports kids, half too loud for the morning and the other half miserable to be there. He walked by them as disinteresting as he could, though he still felt their eyes shift to him in judgment. Just as he reached the trash can he heard a tired voice call from behind him. 

“Hey, you’re that kid from yesterday,” Victor yawned out, “you went missing when we were talking.” 

“I’m not one for conversation,” Jeremy replied flatly, annoyance beginning to fill his senses. 

“Yeah you seem like the quiet type. What’s this?” Before Jeremy could snatch it away, Victor lifted up one of the notes left in his locker. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Jeremy dumped the rest of the papers into the trash. 

“Who wrote this?” Victor’s voice fell serious and angry. “Were those notes all like this?” 

“I don’t know. I never bother to read them anymore. Just throw it away,” Jeremy reached for the crude note in Victor’s hand but Victor moved it away before Jeremy could. 

“No way I’m just letting someone get away with this. You shouldn’t either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gives Jeremy his lettermen. Victor's probably never going to get it back. B-but not cause Jeremy wants to wear it.

Jeremy shivered and held his arms around himself tighter, shuddering in the cold Autumn air. Victor looked over to him, quickly putting his arm around his shoulder and pulling Jeremy against himself. 

“Victor, we’re in gym class,” Jeremy protested trying to pull out of Victor’s grip. 

“I don’t care,” Victor replied, squeezing him tight. “You’re cold and I’m your boyfriend I gotta make you warm, baby doll.” 

Jeremy flushed at the nickname and ducked his head into Victor’s chest. Victor was always warm. Even with Victor growing up in the South making him more used to the heat, he was always warm physically. It felt nice against the bitter cold wind blowing by. 

“Jeremy! Victor! No canoodling in class!” the gym teacher yelled at the two of them causing Jeremy to quickly let go on Victor. 

“Oh come on Mr.Braker! He’s cold!” Victor yelled back, too friendly with all the gym teachers. 

“Maybe if he actually participated in class he wouldn’t be cold!” The teacher called back, much less jokingly then Victor. 

“He can’t! So I’ll do it for him,” Victor laughed and shrugged off his letterman jacket, wrapping it around Jeremy’s shoulders. 

“Victor that’s not how it works. And you need your jacket. You’re going to get sick,” Jeremy argued as he began to pull off the jacket. 

“No, you keep it. I’m built like a furnace remember,” Victor flexed and laughed before running off to participate in gym. Even though Jeremy couldn’t see them, he knew everyone was staring at him. Girls too jealous of Jeremy’s position. Guys disgusted with Victor’s choice. Even the gym teacher confused and upset that he couldn’t force Jermey to participate. It was too much to focus on. If Jeremy tried to take it all in it would fry his numb brain. So in exchange Jeremy closed his eyes and pulled the jacket around him, inhaling the smell of Victor. 

Gym class ended and everyone quickly piled into the locker rooms. Changing before and after gym used to be hell for Jeremy, even if Jeremy didn’t change his clothes he had to store his belongs in the lockers and more often than not those things went missing. However, with Victor’s jealous and protective eyes nothing happened to Jeremy in the locker rooms anymore. 

“I worked up a sweat today. Good thing it was cold though. Oh here let me get that,” Victor quickly cut himself off and reached for Jeremy’s bag. 

“I can carry my own bag. I did it before you were around,” Jeremy said, sliding the bookbag over his shoulder 

“But all the other guys carry their girls’ bags,” Victor gestured towards the huddle of jocks crowding the entrance to the sports lockers. When Jeremy had finally allowed them to be together in public Victor had moved away from his friends to change with Jeremy. 

“I’m not your girl,” Jeremy protested pushing Victor back a bit. 

“Oh yeah? Walkin around in a jacket with my last name on it pretty much claims you as my girl,” Victor purred, Southern accent slipping heavily as he boxed in Jeremy against the lockers. Jeremy’s face quickly flushed and he moved to take off the jacket. “No, no, no, keep it on.”

“You just want a big sign on me that yells ‘Victor’s property! Don’t touch’. And I’m not a girl. Stop referring to me as a girl,” Jeremy huffed with a pout. 

“I’m sorry, baby boy. I won’t call you a girl anymore,” Victor kissed Jeremy’s cheek. 

“You’re such an annoying sap,” Jeremy pushed Victor away and hid his blushing face. Victor chuckled at Jeremy’s shyness. “Come on, you gotta get to class.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll walk you.”


End file.
